powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu
is ninja of the Buyon tribe with red skin and large ears. He can throw fire from his hands and run at near-lightspeed. Being extremely loyal, he is Baraba's right-hand. Story As a ninja of the underground, Oyobu held unquestionable loyalty to those who give him orders, particularly to his superior Earth Imperial Commander Baraba. Oyobu usually fought in the place of Baraba during the battles with the Maskman and accomplished any mission that was laid out for him without trouble. Many times he would head out on his own to watch the Maskmen, while using his abilities including a great speed that he could use to keep up with a moving car. After Earth Imperial Commander Baraba became nearly expelled from Tube for his failures, Oyobu joined with him as he sided with Thief Knight Kiros in a scheme to steal the frozen corpse of Princess Ial. However during the siege, a flow of ice fell down on top of him freezing him completely solid like Ial even as Baraba and Kiros escaped with the princess. But unlike anyone else, Oyobu had his own means of escape, using up the energy of his life-force to create a powerful flame that burned and melted the ice away, making him the first being to escape from the frozen prison on his own. When Oyobu reaches Baraba after escaping from the ice, he tries to force him to fight Takeru for him, but the ninja for the first time refuses the request, stating that since Baraba had promised to Zeba on his own that he would stop the Maskmen, he had to fulfill his obligation by himself with no help from anyone. This statement ultimately leads to the commander's final battle and ultimately his death. After Kiros hears about Oyobu's means of escaping from the frozen ice prison with Ial still trapped within her block, he tries to force the ninja to use this ability to free Ial. After advising him about the consequences of using the special flame powers, the ninja instead attacks Kiros with the flame himself, starting a massive Tube assault that finally brought down the rebellious thief knight. With Baraba's death and Ial's ultimate rescue, Zeba decides to sacrifice his remaining forces in order to raise the Underground Castle and spread Evil Particles over the surface for his final scheme to create the darkness to rule the surface. Oyobu managed the controls for the final launch of the Underground Castle, dying within the chamber in order to make sure that the emperor completed his mission. Notes *In the Philippine Dub he was renamed as Vulco and he was voiced by Bernandino Asistio. Monsters *'Capila Doggler' (カビラドグラー Kabiradogurā?, 4) – A flower-like Doggler with a caterpillar-like parasite called Capila (カビラ Kabira?). The Monster is sent with Oyobu so his powers can invoke the Mebius Tunnel, which turns tunnels into an endless loop to trap people like Hisashi and his father. Only the Maskmen's car is immune as it possesses unique powers. The team converts the Sugata Super F1 into a Spin Cruiser to negate the Mebius Tunnel. After being blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and is destroyed by the Great Five. *'Shinobi Doggler' (シノビドグラー Shinobidogurā?, 12) – A Ninja monster thawed out for Fu-Min and Oyobu to defeat in a contest to get its Shinobi Ball, which would become a Super Shinobi. Haruka intervenes and lures the Doggler to a secluded area by posing as Fumin. Shinobi Dogglar takes out Oyubu and battles Haruka before he is blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber. As Anagmas snatches the Shinobi Ball, which is revealed to be a fake Haruka planted, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Akame Doggler' (アカメドグラー Akamedogurā?, 14) – A crab monster used by Oyobu to oversee an Underground Center, part of a 50-year project by Zeba where humans are brought underground as infants and forced to mine mushrooms that the Unglers need to survive. When Akira ends up there, he helps Mirai and his sister Yui escape to the surface. After being blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Garubo Doggler' (ガルボドグラー Garubodogurā?, 18) – A monster with a bloodthirsty parasite called Garubo (ガルボ Garubo?). Oyobu uses the monster in a scheme to kill Haruka by having Garubo enter Marie, Haruka's childhood doll. The plan is altered when Haruka gives the doll to a girl Yukari Murakami. Haruka finds Yukari at airport and Marie to a safe distance as she wrestles Garubo. It rejoins its Doggler. Once blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber, this monster is revived as it attempts a divide and counter move. The monster was destroyed by the Great Five. Appearances Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Underground Empire Tube Category:Sentai Ninja Themed Villain